Jihanna
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Cameron's dead and his lover has gone into Sabbat territory, to New York, to avenge him.


Jahada  
  
Part 1: New and Old  
  
Some of you may know me from my first appearence in Cherries Jubilee. I am Mira; three days ago I left San Francisco. Now I am in New York. When I first arrived I went to the Empire State and looked out over the whole city. So many buildings and so many people; it made sense that the Sabbat would choose here, it was big and no one would notice if a few people disappeared or looked a little weird. The size didn't bother me; what bothered me was the number of people, they were like a huge sea of ants and I was the exterminator. The only catch: I had to kill certain ants. While I stood there and looked out at the whole city; I felt lost for a moment, the sun still shone the same, but it reflected differently from around here. The buildings were different so the light bent in different ways. Why, you maybe wondering, did that matter to me? Well I don't know yet. Maybe it was because it was one more new thing. I had some many new things; a new name, a new look, a new frame of mind. Everything was new. The only old thing I had was a ring; a single platinum diamond solitare ring, a gift from the only man I loved. Right now it shone like capitve white fire on my hand. Rainbows flashed in the depths of the stone. It was the only thing I had kept that was from my old life.   
  
As I walked along the deck; I gazed at the people around me, they even seemed strange and alien. Maybe it was the sutble accents or the look in their eyes; but it was something. Deciding that I had wasted enough time, I settled into the knowledge that I had a job to do. Pausing I watched one guy as he talked on his cell phone; he was tall and slender, no more then twenty and dark. He wore a basketball jersey and baggy Cargos. I let down my shield and brushed my powers agaisnt him. Not a vampire, but something. I pressed harder and he looked at me; like he knew what I was doing. I looked at him, not human. I looked closer and tried to get a feel for what he was. Images of a moon and a strange symbol came to mind. I frowned and looked away, just a witch.  
  
My gaze moved to a blonde man, he was human. However, the guy next to him wasn't. I looked over and was met with a slamming wall. It made me stagger slightly and I looked away. He was a vampire I could tell that much; not one I had ever met before. There was a cold and harsh wall around him; it kept his fanatical and wild side under wraps, just barely. I shook my head and just looked at him. His face was round and he was heavy; the wind teased with his thinning hair and long black coat. The guy looked at the people around him, as if they were candy and he was deciding which to eat first. This had to be Sabbat. No other vampire I had ever met was like him.   
  
"I'd be careful if I were you. Guys like him don't like getting stared at." The dark guy appeared beside me and I jumped.   
  
My head snapped around and I looked at him. His eyes were dark green this close up and he was younger then I thought. " What?'   
  
He nodded to the guy in black. " You were trying to read him."   
  
I smiled, " Why do you say that?'   
  
"Cause you read me; but didn't recognize it." He stuck out his hand. Ironhart, Cranston Ironhart."   
  
My frown took my smile and I looked at his hand; engery came off and it wasn't witch power. I didn't want to touch him; the guy was something I had never seen before and it bothered me. I put my hands in my pockets. " What are you? I mean you ain't a witch and you ain't a vampire."   
  
He smiled," Lupine. Werewolf to you."   
  
I gawked and he laughed gently. " Are you serious?'   
  
He nodded. " Very. What gave it away?"   
  
"The energy from your hand, it wasn't witch power and you aren't a vampire." I nodded to his hand and he looked at it.   
  
"Fasncinating. So what are you?" He leaned against the railing and looked me over. " Besides being a beautiful woman, I mean."   
  
" Psychic." I responded. This guy was a werewolf; that didn't mean he was a friend.   
  
"And?" He waved his hand, " Oh come off it, you walk and look like something more then that."   
  
I shrugged, " I don't know you. I am not about to spill my secrets to you at the top of a very tall building."   
  
He smiled at me and it was charming; I shook my head and turned away. Walking to the elevators; I had to think and this obviously wasn't the place to do it. He follwed me.   
  
"Look I didn't mean to put you on the defensive; you are just interesting. How about lunch and we talk?" He held the elevator doors open.   
  
I stopped and looked at him coldly. " I don't want to spend any time with you. Just leave me alone." The last time I had gone out with a handsome supernatural creature; it had destroyed my life, it wasn't going to happen again.   
  
"Okay,okay" Cranston held up his hands and the doors slid closed. " But if you are going to hunt these guys; you need a cover and I doubt you have it."   
  
My eyes narrowed and my anger came up. " What?"   
  
"It's obvious okay?" He waved to me. " The way you walk and look at people; it's like a predator. Since you are human, well mostly human, that makes you a vampire hunter."   
  
I crossed my arms; the bracelets becoming visible. " Why aren't I a werewolf hunter?"   
  
"You would have known what I was." Cranston nodded to my wrists. " Nice trinkets, may wanna watch out for those."   
  
I looked down; I hadn't seen it before, but there was a ruby inlaid on inside of the right bracelet. It was glowing like a bloody fire. Dropping my arms, the sleeves of my coat slide over them. Frustration was building inside and I turned and pressed the button for the elevator again. Cranston sighed and put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"I guess we started off wrong." He looked at me. " Hi I am Cranston. Who are you?"   
  
I looked at him coldly for a moment; then sighed and smiled. " Lexa."   
  
He nodded. "Nice to meet you, what brings you to New York?"   
  
I relaxed a little more. " I am looking for someone."   
  
"Does this person have a name?" Cranston waved me into the elevator and we got in. " I mean we have a lot of people in New York."   
  
"Henri, he works for a guy named Xavier." I said and watched him. There was only a flicker in his eyes.   
  
Cranston thought for a moment; his cell phone rang before he could answer me. " Hello?"   
  
We entered the elevator; I tried not to listen, the ride was smooth and I studied the people around me. A mother and her children stood nearest me. The boy was looking at my wrists; the coat showed a bit of the bracelet. I shoved my hands into my pockets, he looked at me. His eyes wide and brown; pure innocence stared at me. I smiled, he blinked and looked away. I looked at the mother and she had the scars of time on her face. Her eyes were sad and distrustful; as if she had once loved and been hurt for it. I looked away and didn't think about it. People like her were not my concern right now; right now all that mattered me was this: I had a hotel room, but I couldn't stay there for ever. I needed to find Henri, but that was nearly impossible. I had bumped into a werewolf, something I had only read about and finally my bracelets were doing weird things.   
  
The door dinged open and we pushed our way out. Cranston took my elbow and we walked over to the payphones. " I know where you can find your guy."   
  
I looked at him, " Should I dare ask how you know?"   
  
"Sabbat vampires and my kind don't get along; we take the time to learn the power players, the guy Xavier it one of them. Henri it his second in command." Cranston kept his voice low and he looked around as he spoke.   
  
"I hear a 'but 'coming."   
  
He smiled, "But, I need a need a date for lunch. My family is meeting at a place downtown, they except me to come with someone."  
  
"Who exactly?" I asked, not liking where this was going.  
  
"A friend from college, only they left early this morning."   
  
I shook my head. " No can do."   
  
"You need a place to stay; I got a place, I also have the name of the guy you are looking for. Help me and I'll help you." Cranston sounded pretty desperate.   
  
I paused and thought carefully; what trouble could I get into? Besides I had taken an oath to defend and uphold all those that I was lead to. Cranston Ironheart was in my life for a reason. The more logical part of me said he did have the information I needed. " Alright."  
  
**************************  
  
Cranston talked non-stop as we rode in the cab to meet his parents.   
  
The cab stopped in front of Gallagher's Steak House. Cranston grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. We walked to the front of line and through an arch way. Loud chatter and soft music clamored in my ears. We entered a large room. To my left was a row of vinyl couches against a wall crowded with black and white photos. There was a jungle of wooden tables and checkered table cloths. The room was made of golden wood, it arched into a white and dark wooden mass of beams. Bright lights sat in strange looking devices and lit the room. Cranston lead me through the jungle. A bar was to my right and the bartenders moved around and served the customers. They nodded to Cranston and one started to prepare a drink for him. As we went around the end they handed it to him and he smiled.   
  
"Thanks Rich."   
  
There were more black and white photos against the wall. We entered a semi-private alcove of tables. There was a small hall that lead to somewhere right next to one of the tables. Cranston lead me to the far wall and we were greeted by a man in his early thirties.   
  
"We were beginning to think you wouldn't be coming." He said and hugged Cranston.   
  
"Gee Dad, nice to know you have faith in me." Cranston responded and sat down. I followed suit and they noticed. The man looked at me and scowled a little. I looked down at my leather duster and blue jeans, my low cut white T-shirt and frowned as I met his eyes.   
  
The man stared at me and I stared back; I could feel the primal nature just under the surface, he was testing me somehow. Finally he looked away and I guessed I passed, cause he didn't attack me.   
  
"I don't think we have met you before." He said and looked at me calmly, the ice clicking in his glass as he took a sip.   
  
"You would be right. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you." I said and saw the woman smile at me. The man watched me and muttered something.   
  
The woman thrust her hand at me and I saw the gold and diamond wedding and engagement rings. Her nails were coated with clear polish and a bracelet of gold clinked. " Sybil Ironheart."   
  
I smiled and gently took her hand. "Lexa Moris."   
  
She beamed at me and took back her hand, "So how did you and Dodger meet?"   
  
"Dodger?" I asked and looked at Cranston, he was staring at me and blushed and looked away. "Oh right, well we met at a party. We started talking about our courses and found we had a common interest in the field. So we got together a few times to compare notes and it went from there."   
  
She smiled and looked at her husband, " See Richmond, I told you so."   
  
He frowned and looked at his wife, " Order."   
  
The waiter appeared and smiled warmly at us. It was then that I realized I hadn't seen a menu or eaten for a couple of days. I hadn't taken the time to really stop and eat. Too many things had been more important at the time.   
  
Sybil hummed for a few seconds, then decided. "I'll have the Crab Cake."   
  
Cranston went next, " The Sirloin Steak, with a side of Gallaghers Own potatoes."  
  
His father ordered the same and then it was my turn, I thought quickly. " Prime Beef Burger."   
  
The waiter smiled and left. I sighed lightly and looked at Cranston, he was watching me and looked away. " So is Leigh not coming?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"He's running an errand for me." Richmond muttered and looked at me again. " So how do you like New York?"   
  
I stared at him and caught the glimpse, it was a trap. The girl I was supposed to be had been in New York before. Glancing at Cranston I sighed and decided to play my own way. " I am not sure yet, it's my first time. So far it's pretty stereotypical."   
  
Richmond glared at me for a moment, " So you aren't the girl that he was dating before."   
  
"No. I am better then she was. Poor Annie, she just didn't understand him." I smiled and folded my hands over my stomach, " She was too conservative for what was needed."   
  
Sybil looked at me, a curious look on her face. I felt Cranston kick me under the table and I grinned. " What Lexa means is that Annie-"   
  
" I know what she means." His father snapped and sat forward, I could feel his rage and I realized I had stepped in a serious cow pie. " What makes you so sure you can handle him?"   
  
I kept my mouth shut and thought for a moment. I had to say the right thing and then keep saying the right thing. The only problem was, I wasn't dealing with vampires or ignorant humans. So that changed the rules, I was dealing with werewolves. Something I had never been faced with until now.   
  
"Well I don't rightly know. But I like what I know about him thus far, besides if I can't handle it then I can't handle it. But I won't comment on that until I know what it is." It was the most honest answer I could give him; Richmond seemed to see that and nodded.   
  
"Fine." He sat back and sipped his water. I relaxed my shoulders and looked at Sybil, she was watching me and I had the feeling I had impressed her.   
  
"Howdy all." A voice called from behind me and I turned quickly. A tall dark man that was handsome and charming came up to the table. Richmond stood and hugged him. It had to be Leigh. He looked like the older version of Cranston. Leigh flopped into the remaining chair and looked at me. " Well hi."   
  
I gave him a very cool look and didn't say anything. He smiled and his eyes twinkled, his gaze moved to his mother and she grinned. " How was your day Mother?"  
  
"Just fine honey. I went to the school and picked up the information you wanted. The Registar is expecting your call. Oh and Mrs. Marsh wants to meet with you after class tomorrow."   
  
Leigh groaned and rolled his head. " That lady has serious issues."   
  
Richmond laughed harshly and smiled a little. " Glad to see you take my view of things."   
  
"Anyone would when it comes to Mrs. Marsh, she's a crone." Leigh muttered and looked at me again. " I don't think I know you."   
  
I studied him for a moment, I didn't like him but I had to be nice. " Very logical deduction."   
  
He smiled and sat up, interested in me. " Leigh Ironheart."   
  
My gaze moved to Cranston, he shrugged. "Lexa Moris"  
  
"She's Dodger's girlfriend Leigh." Sybil said lightly with a forced edge.   
  
"Ah," He sat back, " In that case, nice to meet you." His tone had lost that sultry undercurrent, it was just a nice voice.  
  
I smiled and let my tension go. " Like wise."   
  
A waiter came with a tray and served our food. Leigh ordered and the waiter left quickly. I stared at the food in front of me and was aware of how hungry I was. The hamburger was excellent, real meat. I ate it with happy relief and for a moment forgot why I was in New York. Conversation moved to a more family orientated stream and I blocked it out. My eyes drifted over the pictures on the walls and I paused at a few. Every so often I came upon a picture that felt strange. Most of them were vampires, there were a few werewolves a couple fairies in there. But mostly vampire. It was as I was studying a picture of a former Mayor of New York that I felt it. The tremor that marched up my spine and screamed vampire. I turned quickly and saw them. They were sitting near the entrance and looked like normal business men. As I moved to stand, Cranston grabbed my arm. I looked at him. He leaned close.   
  
"Remember what I said about cover?"   
  
I looked at him and then at the vampires. This wasn't San Francisco, these weren't your run of the mill vampires, I had to do this right. Relaxing in my chair I sat there and just watched them out of the corner of my eye. It was then that I realized this was going to be harder then I thought. There was no way I could draw my sword and just cut their heads off. I had to use tact and be subtle. Frustration settled into my brain and I realized I was tired. In the five months I had trained with Shen I had learned about the Sabbat and their habits. But I hadn't learned enough. The ones in San Francisco were clearly different then the ones here. That meant that most of what I knew was useless right now. It scared me and I didn't like being scared. I had never really been scared of anything in my entire life; not even when I had faced up against Jet or been threatened. This kind of scared was new, it was a feeling that I was standing right in middle of a forest fire and couldn't remember how to run.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Sybil asked.   
  
I jumped and looked at her, she was standing near my chair and I shook my head. " No just thinking."   
  
"Well I could use a little female advice, would you indulge me?" She asked.   
  
I watched her for a moment and shrugged, " Sure."   
  
We left the boys at the table and entered the ladies washroom. The scabbard against my back was uncomfortable. I wanted to take it off for a moment and stretch; but I couldn't with Sybil standing a few paces in front of me. She busied herself with applying lipstick and fluffing her hair. I crossed my arms and leaned against the row of sinks.   
  
"You seem a little more rough then Cranston's usual girls." She commented. " Maybe that's what he needs."   
  
I listened and watched as she pursed her lips.   
  
"In all honesty I like you better then the others. You seem to know about him and it doesn't bother you." She looked at me in the mirror and I could feel the intensity of her gaze. " But be warned, if you break is heart, Richmond will kill you."   
  
I looked away from her and nodded. " Fair enough."   
  
Sybil sprayed her perfume and came to stand in front of me. A cloud of sweet vanilla and exotic spice kissed my senses. " I really do mean it. You are better then Annie, you have brains and brawn. It's subtle but obvious at the same time. I think that's why Richmond was so aggressive at first."   
  
I smiled. " It's okay, really, I am used to men trying to pull rank."   
  
She smiled and seemed to relax. " Just watch out for Leigh, he likes you."   
  
" No worries Sybil, I can handle it." I said and she nodded.   
  
We left the room and her step was lighter as we approached the table. I froze without knowing why then I saw it. A vampire in a gray suit was standing in front of my chair. A bell of warning went off and I took a step back. My shields dropping; he was mid rank in power and status, but there was a hidden strength in him. His mind was cold and clear, a precise machine that calculated everything. I put up my shields and glanced at Cranston, he saw me and I shook my head. He stayed sitting and looked away.   
  
"So you see Richmond, I thought I would just tell you now." The vampire said.   
  
"Thanks, but I can handle my people Kevin." Richmond stood up and tossed money on the table. The whole group rose and I saw the flare of the vampires aura.   
  
"Have it your way Ironheart." Kevin hissed and turned, he saw me out of the corner of his eye and stopped. His eyes slid to me and I knew he knew what I was. A slow smile came to his lips and he took a step toward me, I stayed still. " So you are the one Xavier warned us about."   
  
I shrugged and felt the weight of the sword. " Perhaps."   
  
He grinned and I saw fangs in the light. " Oh yes you are. Only he said you were dead."   
  
"Now why would he say that?" I muttered and smiled. " Unless he was mistaken."   
  
Kevin frowned at me. " Dead or not, humans do not have your powers. Come against us and we will crush you. Just like we crushed your father."   
  
"The day I come against you, is the day you die Kevin. " I hissed. His words had hit a cord in me and I wasn't about to admit it. I had never known my father, the fact that this vampire did pissed me off.   
  
He came up and stopped a few inches from my face. " Mark my words Mira, you will rue the day you were born."   
  
"Been there and done that." I leaned close and our breaths mixed. " Now it's your turn."  
  
I put my hand on his chest and felt the bracelets react. Kevin's shirt lit up into flames and he screamed. His hands wildly fanned at the fire and he grabbed a near by pitcher of water and threw on his chest. His shirt was ruined; his skin looked fine, not a mare anywhere on him. He glared at me, eyes bleeding to a bright emerald fire, fangs pressing against his bottom lip.   
  
"Be warned Hunter, we will kill you." He threatened.   
  
"I'll take you with me." I returned and brushed by him. I didn't look at the werewolves or the vampires as I left. I just escaped into the air and let the noise of the traffic take my thoughts.  
  
I leaned against the nearest street light and closed my eyes. My heart was pounding and I was more frustrated then before. My fist clenched and I felt the wrist guards, I looked down at the metal work and dark ruby. They had sent his shirt into flames and left his skin unscathed, it was odd. There was so much I didn't know and so much I had to know. I wanted Shen to appear and tell me the answers, but I had a feeling even he didn't know them. These bracelets were an extension of the sword; the only one who knew about them was Guardian. I would have to talk with him to get answers; which meant I had to go into a trance, I had to get to my hotel and start. Kevin would run to Xavier and tell him I was in town. It would mean trouble, big trouble.   
  
"Lexa wait!" Cranston jogged up and put his hand on the door of my cab. " Please, my father wants to talk to you."   
  
I sighed and felt tired suddenly, " I just bet he does."   
  
"It's not bad. He's insisting and besides, " Cranston looked at me very steadily, " From the looks of things you need a hand."   
  
I thought about saying no and just forgetting about him. But the echo of the words came into my brain (I will defend and uphold all those that I am lead to.) " Damn it. " I breathed and closed the door of the cab. I watched it join the flood and felt so lost. How the hell was I going to do this without them? I wasn't. That simple that clear and I wasn't happy. These werewolves were here for a reason and I had use it.   
  
"Great, come on." He pulled back into the restaurant and we met up with Richmond. He gazed at me a long time before speaking.   
  
"Show me your wrists."   
  
I pulled up the sleeves of my coat and the metal work gleamed. He leaned close and held his hand above the bracelets, the ruby warmed to a liquid fire. I looked at the stone and saw streaks of orange.   
  
"Just what I thought. " He commented and leaned back, the ruby died down. " The bracelets of Guardian do homem."  
  
"You've heard of them?" I asked and watched him, he nodded slowly.   
  
Richmond looked at me and I looked into his eyes for the first time. They were a dark blue color with soft blue flares in the depths. " I have never heard of woman wielding his powers before."   
  
I sat down and shifted as the sword got in the way.   
  
"I take it you have the sword?" He asked.   
  
My right hand reached back and I gently pulled it free. It came with a soft whisper of music. The lights shimmered off the blade and it sparked with purity. The 27" blade was curved gently and I loved holding it. The gentle curve gave it a seductive deadliness which I loved. As I handed it to him he shook his head.   
  
"Silver."   
  
I paused and remembered the stories about werewolves and silver. " Oh, sorry." I held it in my hands and let him inspect it.   
  
"It's beautiful." He gazed up and down the blade and I watched with patience. "Look." He pointed to the tiny seal near the hilt. I hadn't noticed it before. I leaned close, it was a scripted M with flames behind it. " The makers seal."   
  
Sybil came up behind me, the ruby didn't do anything. " It looks beautiful in a deadly way."   
  
I smiled, " That's it the only real beauty in the world."   
  
Richmond looked at me and studied me, " Odd thing to say."   
  
"Not at all." I commented, grasping the hilt I turned the sword so the light cut along the top. "Beauty comes in many forms, but only when it comes without a purpose it is true."   
  
"Kind of like people." Richmond said.   
  
I looked at him, a smile coming to my lips. " Yes just like people." It was at that moment that I realized I had made a friend. Richmond knew I wasn't his son's girlfriend, he knew I was here to hunt vampires. That was my purpose and that was why I had pretended. We had a common understanding and that was all we needed. I slid the sword into it's home and stood up. Richmond followed and held out his hand.   
  
"I would be honored to serve Guardian do homem." He said.   
  
I smiled and took his hand. The ruby glowed brightly, " The honor is mine."   
  
************************  
  
When we arrived at the Ironheart's home I was tired and a little less frustrated. I may not have answers; but I had an opening and that was a lot right now. My one bag had been picked up and my hotel bill had been paid. I was now staying with them; Cranston was pretty happy, so was Sybil. Although she was a little shy around me now, she was still friendly. Leigh wasn't around for me to observe and Richmond was just downright pleased. He seemed to think of me as a cure to a plague or something.   
  
He pulled me into his office where two people sat waiting; a man and a woman. The man had a silver band around his head and looked rough. The woman was pretty and looked a little small; but when I looked into her eyes I saw the fire of a firece warrior. It didn't take the glowing of the ruby to tell me I was in the company of werewolves.  
  
"Now will you please tell me what I am doing here?" The man demanded, glanced me over and focused on Richmond.   
  
"In due time Albrecht." Richmond waved me to a seat and I sat. He landed behind his desk and gazed about the room with a smile. " I have good news for us."   
  
I frowned suddenly; the whole picture fell into clear view, but I kept my mouth shut and just sat there.  
  
"This afternoon our old friend Kevin paid me a visit. He did his usual song and dance and was about to leave when he met her." He thumbed toward me. Both people looked at me. " Now before you start firing questions. Let me add this, we have all heard of Guardian do homem. But we have never seen it."   
  
"Your point?" Albrecht snapped.   
  
"Well I saw it today." Richmond said and sat back in his chair, he folded his arms behind his head and watched the two people. " I bet you want to know how."   
  
"Certainly," The woman said, " But how did you see it?"   
  
Richmond looked at me and I felt really tiny suddenly. Three werewolves looked at me and I wasn't sure what to make of their looks. Albrecht was skeptical and resigned, the woman looked interested and she smiled.   
  
"I thought you might like that Adrian."   
  
The woman grinned and her eyes lit up, " It's about time a woman used it."   
  
Albrecht looked at me and scowled. " You are telling us that this kid is the sword's guardian?"   
  
I frowned at him, " I am not a kid and yes that is what he is telling you. That a problem?"   
  
"Maybe." Albrecht looked at me, " What makes you think that you do it?"   
  
Adrian kicked his leg and he jumped. " Shut up Albrecht, you are just jealous." She beamed at me and stuck out her hand. " Adrian Moon-Ryder."   
  
I leaned forward and shook her hand. " Lexa Moris."   
  
Richmond frowned then, " Kevin called you Mira."   
  
"So did everyone else before I left my old life." I countered and left it at that. I didn't need to defend myself to this man. I had my reasons for changing my name.  
  
"Lexa," Adrian murmured, " Means defender of Mankind." She smiled again, " Very nice name."   
  
I looked at this woman and knew I could get along with her. She and I seemed to view things from a similar point.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do with it?" Albrecht asked darkly.   
  
Richmond sat up and grew serious. " We have been trying to find a way to get rid of our problems. Now Lexa is looking for Xaiver and his posse, so if we help her. She'll help us."   
  
I lifted an eye brow and opened my mouth to complain. Before I could say boo, a heavy weight fell over my head and I fell back into darkness. Blinking my eyes I saw a fire and knew where I was.   
  
"Gaurdian!" I called and he appeared behind the fire. "What is this about?"  
  
"You will help them Lexa; the lupine need you and you need them. Go with their requests and get the job done." He said.   
  
I stood in the darkness and thought over what he had said. I needed them and I had to work with them. " If you say so."   
  
The weight lifted and I gasped for a breath. They all looked at me; I blinked a few times, my eyes focused on all of them and I knew I had to help. These people were being terrorized by vampires, I had to stop it.  
  
"Where can I start?" I asked.   
  
Richmond smiled and Albrecht looked surprised. " Take a look at something in Central Park and tell us what you think." 


End file.
